


Angel Dandruff

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is sappy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snowing - Freeform, they're in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz and Simon take a walk in the snow





	Angel Dandruff

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 28- fluff
> 
> Sorry if it's awful, I'm not used to writing fluff.

Baz expected the streetlights to give off an orange hue this late at night, he expected to be cold from head to toe while Simon remained toasty warm, and he’d expected the snow to start up again. He didn’t expect the sky to also have a somewhat orange hue with gray splotches, or the moon to look as prominent as it did. 

What Baz expected the least was for Simon to look the way he did. During the battle with the Mage and the humdrum all those years ago in Watford, Baz thought he’d seen Simon at his most beautiful; raging with magic and adrenaline in his veins, determination in his eyes, and a weight on his shoulders to do good. But maybe that was because Baz was a lovesick teenager who’d just entered his first relationship and very soon after the battle of a lifetime where his ‘rival’ turned terrible boyfriend almost died. 

Of course, then Baz did the best thing he’d probably every do in his life and turned his head to look at Simon. Simon, who in this random city park in this American city they’d never heard of before today, was struggling to not smile and let the cold into his mouth. Simon, due to his gracious bronze curls, seemed to have a soft halo of light around him. Simon, for whatever reason Baz couldn’t quite figure out, was still here for Baz to call his. 

Adding how all the trees in the empty park were almost perfectly parallel, giving enough space between for street lights, how the city workers had timed the fountains to turn off and on just right to be completely in sync with each other, the bright red and green lights on almost every building in the downtown area behind them, and, finally, how the light caugh Simon face and bounced off his hair...well Baz was in complete bliss. This was a new level contentment he’d never thought he’d reach. 

“Baz? Hellooo? Baz?” Simon was waving his hand in front of Baz, they’d stopped walking and Baz was just staring at Simon, “Do I need to call you by your full name?” Simon joked.

“Oh no, please don’t,” Baz groaned, turning his head down into his hand while shaking it, “I’m sorry I just kinda zoned out.” 

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking about then?” Simon asked as he took Baz’ hand and they continued walking. 

“Honestly, I got caught up looking at how beautiful you are and began thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you, to have you as my boyfriend,” Baz sighed in content and leaned his head again Simon shoulder


End file.
